exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Raka Hestia
Raka Hestia - formerly known as Raka - is a rogue Lunarean. Story Lunar Castaway One of the Moon's greatest scientific mind, she is one of the first scientists who devised the composition of Hourai. She was seen in a negative light after using it for her own experiments, however, first consuming it as a test subject, then using it to create an artificial life form she dubbed Ikendu. Seeking to maintain peaceful bond between the Moon and the Single Plane, she sent Ikendu there. However, eventually, the Single Plane was lost and divided in several Planes, all traces of civilisation lost to the new, primitive humans who reformed after a long ice age. Raka chose to act on her own and descended on Interra, teaching primates known as Homo Sapiens the secrets of fire, tools and writing. However, the secret of Hourai was stolen from her by Tsukuyomi, a young and ambitious Homo Sapiens. For her failure, Raka was banished from the Moon. A Bloody Moon Raka thus remained on Interra, watching over civilization as it is known rise from dust, and founded the organization BloodMoon to control its interaction with the Moon and to keep watch over Hourai and Hourai-born entities. This eventually caused her, in a specific Timeline, to notice the existence of Nirvana Campbell and ask her agent Florian Daturius to watch over her. As Nirvana sought to fly to the moon in a colonization project developed by Theophilius Abberline, Raka took it as an opportunity to take Nirvana under her wing and finally contact her Lunar breathen in order to stop Tsukuyomi, which she succesfully identified. Despite hostility from fellow Lunareans Avatea and Hecatia, she managed to briefly return to the Moon and seize the ingredients needed for trapping Tsukuyomi, also learning of the emergence of SIN. Saving the Earth Raka organized the Earth's defense by trapping Tsukuyomi within her agent Rose Dumatin, then helping Nirvana and another Hourai-born, Shura Antasia, with awakening their true abilities. She then allowed the three of them, alongside new Lunar ruler Juliet Abberline, to access SIN and neutralize it. Having saved the Earth, she was granted a new position as a Lunarean Scientist by Juliet's authority. Appearance Raka is an eternally young woman despite her ageless appearance, with long braided silver hair and deep purple eyes. She often wears a labcoat and a scientific attire, but would prefer a blue and red ceremonial robe as a Lunarean. Personality Raka is an eccentric, visionary woman who seeks to go far beyond the boundaries of what her people can do, with curiosity and imagination, yet always in an ethical fashion. Valuing progress and evolution above all else, she sees herself as an enemy of ignorance and a protector of the world's knowledge and wisdom. Powers * Keen Intellect. Keen intellect is probably an euphemism for what is seen as one of the Multiverse's most intelligent individuals, having developed the formula of Hourai by herself and being responsible for many of mankind's scientific and technological achievements. * Lunar Alchemy. Raka enhances her natural mastery of Technology with Lunar Alchemy in order to quickly create, repair or improve mundane technological items to the point where their functionalities are indifferentiable from magic. Storylines * Moonlight Nirvana features Raka as a central character. Trivia * Raka is the name of a Moon deity. * Hestia, her surname as a mortal, is derived from goddess Vesta/Hestia of the hearth in Greek and Roman mythology. * At one point, she also was a teacher to the rebellious Thot. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Lunarean